The Puppet Expert's Twin
by LeoPines1729
Summary: "What if Dipper was mad at Mabel for not keeping her promise in Sock Opera?" That's the question I thought of which evolved into this story. Also, in this story Wendy's hiding a tremendous secret. What is it? Read and find out everything I thought of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! The new episode premiers tomorrow, so I decided to post this today. So anyway, I was wondering (in Sock Opera)…**

 **…** **what if there was a huge plot twist and Dipper was so mad at Mabel for putting her romances over her promise that he didn't go back in his body immediately after Bill went out of it?**

 **I know that sentence was long, but I am not sure how to make it short.**

 **I'm going to run the summary of what happened before the real story in the intro**

 **Now before Jon Scott goes "Interesting fan fiction, where's the evidence that backs this up?"…**

 **…** **come on, it's a fan fiction/story NOT a theory, those are 2 different things. I just** **HAD** **to unleash my imagination around!**

 **Dipper: By the way, this idea just was thought by Leo. I already forgive Mabel—**

 **Mabel: For putting her romances over her promise?**

 **Dipper: *laughs* How did you know what I was going to say?**

 **Mabel: Twins can understand each other.**

 **Leo: Anyway, time for the intro. GF Universe 2**

 **(Note: Since the episode "** **Sock Opera** **"** **is before the episode "** **The Love God** **"** **, Robbie isn't over Wendy in this story…YET)**

 **(Second Note: Alex won't bring this up as an episode, yet that's ok, this is just for fun)**

 **(Third Note: I know a bit of this story [and that the universe this takes place in general]** **ruins** **the inspirations…OK? (According to a comment on a work at Deviantart) So don't insult about that! And** **NO** **, I'm not going to take this story down)**

 **(Fourth Note: Please regret the episodes after "Not What He Seems" and there are no cryptograms after the 2** **nd** **chapter)**

 **Part…um…1**

 **The Intro**

(Whisper: Switch A and Z)

*Dipper explains to Mabel*

"Ok, Dipper thanks for—

*Gabe walks into the door then Mabel talks to him almost as if she didn't listen much to her twin*

*Dipper leaves*

"Ugh! I'm so fed up with Mabel, even if she defeats Bill I won't go into my body!" Dipper tells himself without anyone else hearing "She's not the Mabel I explore with anymore!"

*Dipper writes then places notes on the back of Mabel's sweater[L1] and behind her hair[L2] before the show continues*

 _Lots of time later_

"Get out of my brother's body, you evil triangle!" Mabel yells to Bipper[L3]

"Whoa! Children fighting, I can sell this!" Stan exclaimed

 _A few seconds later (1 or 5 or 10)_

"You can't stop me; I'm a beam of pure energy with no weakness!" Bipper yells

*Bipper charges at Mabel*

"True, but you're in Dipper's body, and I know all _his_ weaknesses" Mabel responds

*Mabel tickles Bipper*

"What, body spasms, what are these?!" Bipper yells

"You don't know much about the human body due to the fact that you weren't in one for several days! Plus your body is probably tired due to not having much energy so you'll probably need to take some Mabel juice![L4] " Mabel responds while Bipper tries to chase her in circles (ovals to be more precise)

"Oh no, my body is burning, what is this feeling" Bipper says "Body shutting down, must scratch mosquito bites…" *body falls down and Bill gets out*

(Mabel hears Bill's evil laugh)

"Big things are coming, you can't stop me" Bill tries to talk to Mabel using the Dipper sock puppet

"I'm sorry Gabe" Mabel says then takes the big finish and everyone gets mad that they could have died

"Dipper, wake up!" Mabel told then repeats over and over

Gabe is about to walk away (similar with Wendy) though stays for just a final minute (Gabe is looking very angrily at Mabel while Wendy's anger got away quickly)

*Wendy notices a note on the back of Mabel's sweater*

"Mabel, there's a note on the back of your sweater" Wendy pointed out "Let me get it for you"

*Mabel reads note*

"Puppet expert…" Mabel wonders "Gabe, let us check behind your hair"

"Fine" Gabe screams "I was about to leave due to mockery"

*Checks front and back*

"Nothing" Mabel thought "Well, thanks anyway Gabe"

*Gabe leaves angrily*

"Mabel, what if you were the one Dipper was referring to when he said 'puppet expert'?" Wendy points out

"Well, check away" Mabel responds

*Wendy checks Mabel's hair and finds a note*

"Here's the note" Wendy says nervously "Um…read away"

*Mabel reads note*

"Oh no" Mabel responds "Why, why did I not keep my promise?!"

"What do you mean?" Wendy asks

*Mabel explains*

"This is a complete disaster!" Wendy shouted

"What is it?" Soos asks

"Look!" Wendy replied

*Soos sees body and Wendy explains everything*

"Oh no" Soos says "What did you do Hambone?"

"What's going on here?" Stan asked loudly

*Mabel explains*

"…and it was my entire fault!" Mabel explained sobbing

"Well, shouldn't we do something? Crying doesn't help" Stanford points out "In the meantime; we should supply Dipper's body so that when he comes back, he'll have good health…you know?"

"You have a good point" Mabel replies "Yet how do we know when he has enough food or…you know?"

"If only my twin brother[L5] was here" Stan thought to himself "He'd be able to calculate Dipper's stomach capacity…hold on a minute, I'm Grunkle Stan…I know when he's full and when he isn't without any calculations necessary"

"Don't worry, I know when he's full and when he isn't…and just to be sure, we can always go to McGucket and ask him to make an invention to tell if Dipper had enough or not" Stanford responds to Mabel

WRKKVI RH LFG, ML LMV RH RM

GSRH RH DSVIV GSV HGLIB YVTRMH

[L1]Note says: Check behind the puppet expert's hair —Dipper

[L2]Note says: Mabel isn't who she used to be ever since she met Gabe.

My logical and analytical, won't be around her for the days.

Until the Mabel I used to solve mysteries with comes back,

I'm not going in my body and just make my own tracks

(I know that this poetry is probably bad, yet here's a summary:

1st line: Ever since she met Gabe, she began trying to bite off more than she usually chews and didn't keep her promise much…that's not the Mabel I usually hang out with

2nd line: I don't think I can be around her anymore

3rd line: [Literal]

4th line: First part [All words right before 'and'] can explain this line)

—Dipper

[L3]Bill in Dipper's body = Bipper

[L4]This is not what Mabel really said in the actual episode (Just thought of that one)

[L5]In "Not What He Seems" it was **confirmed** that Stan has a twin and that the twin wrote the journals


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Humongous Secret**

(Whisper: Three Letters Back)

"Can us girls have some alone time?" asks Wendy "Without the boys?"

"Sure" Stan replied

*Stan and Soos begin to leave*

"Ahem, by boys I mean including BODIES of boys" Wendy points out

"Oh, ok" Soos responds

*Stan and Soos leave, this time either carrying or dragging Dipper's body with them*

"Wendy, why did you ask them to leave?" Mabel asks

"So that I can tell you a humongous secret…so far, I didn't tell it to anyone but my family...especially because of Robbie Valentino[L1] " Wendy responds "It's now very difficult to keep it in…I…"

"Aren't we going to the Mystery Shack yet?" Stan asks loudly

"Okay" Wendy responds "I'll tell the secret later, Mabel"

 _A while later_

*Wendy sobs about Dipper's body which she did ever since they got out of the theater*

"The sobbing about Dipper's body is in the Mystery Shack!" Stan screams "And it's still going to be tomorrow night! I already told you that!"

"Sorry Stan" Wendy said trying to act cool and laid back[L2]

 _Sometime later_

"Can you please leave us girls some alone time?" Wendy asks "I want to tell Mabel a secret"

"Oh!" Stan and Soos say then leave with Dipper's body

"Mabel, I can finally tell you the secret" Wendy tells Mabel

"This is exciting! What is it, what is it?" Mabel excitedly responds

"I…secretly…like someone" she slowly confesses

"Who is it?" Mabel questions

"Note that it means the couple kind first off" Wendy tells "And the first hint is—

"Wait, I'll make a list[L3] of all of the boys possible among your friends and the Mystery Shack crew…" Mabel responds

 _1 minute later_

"Ready!" Mabel tells Wendy "What are the hints?"

"Well, here are all the hints" Wendy responds "I made a list of the hints[L4] while you were making a list of the possibilities. Please note all of the hints are about the names of the people"

"OK, I have both lists and I'm going to figure it out" Mabel reacts "Wow, **deducing**!"

 _5 minutes later_

"Done yet?" Wendy asks

"Yes" Mabel replies

"And I know…all of the hints led to your twin brother" Wendy responds "Now try not to get freaked out…"

"I…I…actually kind of knew ever since you stopped sobbing at his body" Mabel replies

"Is that true?" Wendy asks

"Yep" Mabel responds "It was the first time I ever used the logical ways he usually does"

"Wow!" Wendy replies

PDEHO WKRXJKW LW DOO DORQJ

WKDW ZHQGB VHFUHWOB OLNHG GLSSHU EDFN

DQG VKH JUDVSHG WKH WUXWK OLNH VKH XVHG D WRQJ

VKH ZDV RQ WKH ULJKW WUDFN

 **Hi! Now I had a reunion with my family so that's why I couldn't post a chapter on November 29 (one week after Nov. 22). So I'm so sorry about the inconvenience. I hope you forgive me and enjoyed this chapter. Bye!**

[L1]Sudden reveal of Robbie's surname…cool right?

[L2]What Mabel is thinking (doesn't say it out loud, and yes…first time she ever uses logic):

Hmm…the secret isn't told especially because of Robbie...what connection do they have? Oh right, the short-lived relationship of Robbie x Wendy…so how is this related to Dipper? Right, the rivals thing. Dipper used to have a crush on Wendy…And Wendy being the only one which sobs at Dipper's body along the way, before tomorrow's sobbing at the Mystery Shack…maybe…wait it couldn't be unless…wait a minute, this goes over here and that goes over there …and the friend zone thing goes here so then that'll mean…OH MY GOSH! Wendy secretly likes Dipper back! (Puts an excited grin)

[L3]The list is the following:

Soos

Stan

Dipper

Lee

Nate

Robbie

Thompson

[L4]List:

1) Has an even amount of letters [Eliminating Lee]

2) No **H** in the name [Eliminating Thompson]

3) Has a double letter [Eliminating Stan and Nate]

4) Ends with a consonant [Eliminating Robbie]

5) Isn't a palindrome [Eliminating Soos, thus it is Dipper (just like what Mabel thought)]


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **Talk**

"Why didn't you tell Dipper in the first place during…well…two episodes ago[L1] ?" Mabel asks

"2 reasons" Wendy responds "I was embarrassed and I wanted to test him to see if he'll act like how Robbie does."

"Oh!" Mabel responds "And he didn't act like Robbie, he just moved on"

"Yeah, however…can you assist me in making up with your twin brother for…you know?" Wendy questions

"Sure, I can try…yet it could be challenging to do since he moved on and just went with the flow…anyway, we'll try" Mabel replies

*Robbie climbs to the room through the window*

"Wendy, I thought you were **MY** girl" Robbie interrupts

"Robbie, don't forget what happened in… **you know when** **[L2]** " Wendy reacts

*Robbie leaves*

"By the way Mabel, honestly, I have nightmares with whom we will call 'Bill Cipher'. Like…let me show you the third one I experienced with my hands…pretend the hand in my right (or your left) is the triangle guy, and the other hand is me" Wendy tells Mabel

*Shows the situation by hands[L3] *

"Oh!" Mabel responds "That's why it was hard to keep it in!"

"Yep" Wendy replies "So what do you think about this situation?"

"Just…WOW!" Mabel reacts "I always thought that the friend zone was much of a fake and that you were hiding something…and, I was right."

"Yeah, and isn't it your bedtime yet?" Wendy asks

"Oh, right! And you should be in your cabin…Manly Dan may be worried." Mabel replies

"I'll go tell him that I feel like sleeping over tonight." Wendy responds

 _One minute later_

"He says it's OK, as long as I'm safe" Wendy tells Mabel

"Cool!" Mabel responds

"Can I use Dipper's bed?" Wendy questions

"Sure! Stan used the wax figure bed/coffin for Dipper's body" Mabel reacts

"Anyway, time for bed" Wendy says "Goodnight Mabel"

 **Now, just to clarify...Dipper not going back into his body isn't really suicide because in suicide there is PAIN involved and there isn't any pain from being out of your body and deciding just not to go back to it.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this chapter, I'm out for now. Yet in the next chapter we'll see how the 1st day without Dipper goes along for the characters.**

[L1]Two episodes before Sock Opera is Into the Bunker

[L2]Boyz Crazy to be more specific

[L3]Beginning goes like this:

Bill: You keep thinking of the pine tree guy

Wendy: I'm not in love

Bill: Admit it, you are…

Middle goes like this:

Wendy: Ok…I am…yet why are you here in my dream?

Bill: Why not? By the way…here's a graph on how things go.

*Shows graph*

Sadly for you, his graph which used to be THIS…

*Shows graph*

…is now _THIS_

*Shows alternate graph*

Wendy: You do not have to repeat it over and over again and make me feel bad! May I keep those graphs just in case I'll need them?

Bill: Sure! Why not, here!

Wendy: When will these nightmares stop?!

Bill: These nightmares will keep on happening until you tell one of the 'Mystery Twins' about this

Wendy: What? These nightmares or the other thing?

Bill: The other thing! Duh! Geez…

Wendy: I'm not so sure about that.

Bill: Ok, let these dreams keep on happening, day…by…day…

Ending goes like this:

Bill: …anyway…remember…reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold…BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 **New Beginnings**

"Good morning Mabel" Wendy greets Mabel

"Good morning…Wendy!" Mabel responds "Right, I almost forgot about the 'incident' yesterday!"

"COME DOWN!" Soos exclaimed

"Calm down?" Wendy asks "We're already calm!"

"No, COME down" Soos replies "Stan wants to show you something"

*Wendy, Mabel, and Soos go down*

"McGucket made sure Dipper's body can digest all the food" Stan showed Wendy and Mabel "It's like ⅓ the amount of living"

"Yeah" McGucket told them "Yet it can't walk nor talk and think like the _actual_ Dipper we're used to"

"Oh!" Soos, Mabel, and Wendy respond

"Stan, there's something I need to tell you" McGucket told Stan

"What?" Stan asks

"According to my calculations, my invention doesn't serve it right away, yet when Dipper is back in his body…only then will the invention serve" McGucket reports

"Don't worry, as long as he'll be in good health any time he comes back to his body, it's OK" Stan responds

"Guess we don't need much serving!" McGucket says

"Yeah" Stan responds "Sorry about that, Wendy, Mabel, and Soos"

"That's alright" they reply "What we want is for him to be able to come back anytime"

"Ok" Stan replies "Here's breakfast, make sure you come here when it's time to start sobbing"

"Ok" they reply

"I'm going to my house to relax" Soos tells them

"Yeah, and I need to go to my cabin" Wendy tells Mabel

"I want to come with you" Mabel responds

"Ok" Wendy replies

 _1 minute later_

"Guess what? Stan gave permission for both of us to go to my cabin" Wendy told Mabel

"Sweet" Mabel responds

 _When they arrive_

"Another secret…this one's big" Wendy replies "Actually my family usually stresses me out"

"OK" Mabel responds "I get it…I won't say it before you…it's a secret"

"What did you mean when you said **_ANOTHER_** secret?" Manly Dan asks

"I told her the 'you know what'" Wendy reacts

"Oh!" Manly Dan responds "At least it was YOU telling the secret"

"Yeah" Wendy responds

"Anyway, we're going to talk about the secret and such" Wendy tells Manly Dan

"OK, can I listen, in case I have some of those questions?" Manly Dan asks

"Sure" Wendy responds

CONVERSATION BEGINS

"So, my twin often forgets what hygiene is…so did you notice that before you pointed that out?" Mabel wonders

"Yes" Wendy replies "Next Question"

"Did your family keep on telling to just tell 'you know who'?" Mabel asks

"Yes" Wendy responds "Next Question"

"Ever since when did you know that it was love? Did you know all along or not?" Mabel ponders

"No. I actually thought he was just someone I like hanging out with, like Nate or Lee. However everything changed during **Gideon Rises** " Wendy replies "Basically, I felt so sad after seeing you and your twin brother leave that I went home. Yet somehow I couldn't help hearing a very soft voice in my mind talking about hugging and kissing and also a bit about Dipper. So I asked to my dad 'Did anybody whisper or say something about hugging and kissing?' He replied 'No. The voice is probably in your mind…girls usually understand romance better these days'. So I got thinking…why would I hear something about hugging and kissing and a bit about Dipper in my mind? And also, why is the voice a bit about **Dipper** and not a bit about anyone other male person like Soos or Robbie for examples? Only then did I know it wasn't just friendship…it was love"

"If there was a Valentine's Day event soon, would you join?" Mabel questions

"Um…YES" Wendy reacts

"Turns out, Leo is making one for next year" Mabel said

"Really, he is? Wow, we've got to think of how to show 'you know who' that—

"Well, let me research about it…I'll be back" Mabel interrupts

"OK" Wendy replies

 _A few minutes later_

"Here are a few ways to show 'you know who'" Mabel says then shows Wendy the list

"Cool!" Wendy replies

"However, there is a big problem. You see, Alex Hirsch used to have a crush on someone and now that someone has a husband." Mabel warns "According to a comment of a work at deviantart, Dipper is based on Alex Hirsch, you're based on the one Alex Hirsch used to have a crush on, and Robbie is based on your inspiration's husband…so…"

"I get it, I get it!" Wendy interrupts "The ship between Robbie and I is probably going to happen"

"Yeah" Mabel replies "Maybe people will complain about what's going on here because of this"

"Yeah" Wendy agrees "Anyway…do you think a 3 year age gap between us is OK? What about the woman being older than the man?"

"Yes, I think both of them are fine." Mabel responds "It's all because of Leo's family. His parents are always either 4 or 5 years apart and when Leo asked his aunt , she said she was older than her husband…however, regardless of those facts, they got married anyway…like there is no law saying they couldn't"

"Yeah, if his mom and his dad didn't marry, he wouldn't exist. And if his aunt didn't marry her husband then Leo's older cousins wouldn't exist" Wendy approves

"Anyway…" Mabel continues "Which ideas do you like?"

"These 2 look good" Wendy respond

"OK" Mabel goes "Anyway, I remember that once there was a 3 year age gap between Gideon and I…Gideon fell head over heels for me yet I don't want it…to me he's now an enemy or something"

"Yeah, shipping someone with his/her enemy of the opposite gender still doesn't work." Wendy goes "Yet between me and Dipper…it is different, we're not enemies so…"

"I get it" Mabel goes "Anyway, before that, we've got to think of a way to show that I'm the same Mabel as always"

"Yeah…" Wendy agrees "I know just how to do so"

*Wendy whispers the plan*

"Great!" Mabel replies "Anyway, I better go back to the Mystery Shack, bye Wendy!"

"Farewell!" Wendy responds

 **Hi! How's it going? I'm busy yet luckily I'm able to post a chapter today. :D Anyway, in the next and final chapter of "The Puppet Expert's Twin" we'll see the reactions of the characters when Dipper Pines comes back after several days of the plan. I hope you'll have a Merry Christmas during Dec. 25. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 **Guess who is back**

SOME TIME LATER (after Mabel's bedtime this day)…

"Um, dudes, what is that invention doing?" Soos asks

"I don't know" Stan replies "McGucket!"

"Hooray!" McGucket goes

"Why?" Stan asks

"Someone is coming back to his body!" McGucket replies

"Wow!" Stan responds

"Meaning…whoa" Soos agrees

After a strike of time…Dipper's body came to life…the invention began serving and…Dipper came back!

"Hooray!" they all cheered a few times. It was so loud that it woke Mabel up.

"What's the entire racket about?!" Mabel asks running downstairs then gets a surprised look

"Is it…" Mabel asks

"It is!" Stanford replies with so much excitement

"Dipper" Mabel excitedly screamed

"Mabel" Dipper screamed just as excitedly

*After a nice little talk about how things went*

"Anyway, time to go to bed…let's go!" Dipper said

*When they get to bed*

"Why does my bed smell differently?" Dipper questions

"I don't know[L1] " Mabel replies

"Anyway, goodnight Mabel" Dipper says not questioning the smell a bit

"Goodnight Dipper!" Mabel responds

 **Now before I leave, I want to say a few things. The reason I didn't post this chapter back in Nov. 20 is because I was with some relatives checking in a hotel and I didn't bring my laptop so I couldn't post this chapter back then. Also, I'll have a Christmas reunion tomorrow (Dec. 24) so I'm a bit busy. Yet luckily, I was able to post this chapter :D. Also there is a typo in Chapter 4.**

 **It says:**

 **"...did you notice that before** ** _YOU_** **pointed that out?"**

 **It should be:**

 **"did you notice that before** ** _I_** **pointed that out?"**

 **Sorry. Please forgive me about the typo. Anyways, Merry Christmas everybody! Goodbye!**

[L1]She actually does know! It's because of Wendy sleeping on it.


End file.
